mysterious word
by maharanihime
Summary: Kau yg menarikku saat aku terpuruk untuk bangkit, walau itu kau lakukan semata mata hanya karena kewajibanmu, tak ada yg lain selain itu. Kau yg membuatku jatuh cinta, sekaligus hancur untuk pertama kalinya. Tak bisakah kau menerima dan membalas perasaanku?
1. Chapter 1

'Uchiha Sasuke_'_'

Laki laki yang baru saja menuliskan namanya di papan tulis ini berperawakan tampan, dengan iris onyx setajam elang dan rambut raven yg menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sementara ini saya magang menggantikan Anko-sensei, yang sedang cuti menjadi wali kelas kalian, mohon pengertiannya". Jelas laki laki yg menyebutkan namanya Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Suara baritonenya pun terdengar sangat tegas, berbeda dengan kebanyakan guru magang yg biasanya masih gugup dalam berbicara. Para siswi yg sedari tadi kasak kusuk pun, mulai diam memperhatikan paras rupawan si guru magang.

"Baik, saya kira itu saja mari kita mulai, buka buku ekonomi kalian halaman 112 baca dan kerjakan latihan soalnya, jika ada yg tidak bisa dipahami bisa ditanyakan pada saya" lanjutnya lagi.

Siswa-siswi kelas itu pun langsung mengerjakan hal yg diperintahkan guru tersebut, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid murid bergegas meninggalkan kelas untuk melanjutkan aktivitas lain yg mereka punya. Terlihat 4 orang gadis bergerombol disebuah meja dikelas 3-A.

'' Jadi? Hari ini kita mau kumpul dimana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_

"Ditempat kemarin juga bagus, Ino-chan" jawab seorang gadis beriris _amethyst_

" Kalau disitu terus aku bosan Hinata-chan, iya kan _forehead_? _Forehead_ jangan melamun _baka_" lanjut Ino cepat, sembari menggoyang menggoyangkan tangannya didepan paras ayu seorang gadis manis bersurai _pink_ dengan manik _emerald_.

" _Gomen Pig_, aku mau pulang " jawab gadis itu cepat.

" Sakura-chan, nanti kumpul ditempat kemarin, ya " seru Hinata.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menatap hingga gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menghilang dari tatapan mereka sembari memikirkan apa yg terjadi dengannya, hingga gadis yg biasanya ceria itu lebih banyak diam hari ini.

" Apa mungkin Sakura menyukai Uchiha-sensei? habis gerak gerik Sakura mulai aneh sejak Uchiha-sensei datang " tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yg dicepol 2 tiba-tiba.

" Itu tidak mungkin, Tenten, seperti kau tidak tahu terbuat dari apa hati Sakura itu " Jawab Ino tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang, sementara tangannya memekuk lutut dan wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik lututnya . Matanya mulai basah karena air mata, sementara bibir kecil nya masih terus mengisak menyebutkan nama _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san _nya seperti lantunan lagu suci. Sembari mulai mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin siang, kejadian yang merubah seluruh hidupnya.

_Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, bahkan melupakan kalau dia bisa saja naik kereta atau bus untuk sampai kerumah lebih cepat. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan diluar negeri, ia langsung melesat pergi kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia menemukan seseorang yg mengaku bernama Yamato datang kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya kembali kekediaman Senju, kediaman ibu kandungnya. Awalnya Sakura tidak percaya, sehingga Yamato terpaksa menariknya untuk pergi._

_Sesampainya dikediaman Senju, ia langsung disambut Tsunade Senju, yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya. Tsunade Senju membawanya keruang kerjanya dan menceritakan kejadian yg sudah terjadi sebelumnya._

"_Namaku Tsunade Senju. Kau sudah tahu, kan?" tanyanya._

_Sakura bisa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

"_Kau anakku Sakura, ayah kandungmu bernama Orochimaru dan dia meninggal sebagai buronan. Agar tidak merusak nama baik keluarga, kau kami titipkan pada pasangan suami istri Haruno. Aku meminta mereka menjagamu dan merahasiakan keberadaanku sebagai ibu kandungmu. Tapi saat ini aku berada di puncak tertinggi keluarga Senju, dan lagi kedua orang tua angkatmu meninggal, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengasuhmu kembali. Karena itu, mulai sekarang panggil aku kaa-san, dan rumah ini milikmu mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini" Jelas Tsunade._

Dan begitulah, disinilah ia, dirumah mewah kediaman Senju, dimana pemilik kediaman ini mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya. Rumah mewah seperti ini pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya atas kematian kedua 'orangtuanya', serta rasa kecewanya dibohongi selama belasan tahun.

Perlakuan istimewa Tsunade pun tidak membawa pengaruh banyak, ia merasa orang yg mengaku ibu kandungnya itu tidak betul-betul menyayanginya, semua itu hanya sarat agar ia tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Rasanya sekolah dan bermain bersama sahabat sahabatnya pun tidak pernah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Bahkan dirinya yg biasanya mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran biologi pun, kali ini mendapat nilai dibawah standar.

Sakura adalah gadis yg periang, banyak bicara, memiliki banyak sahabat, diluar semua itu dia adalah seorang gadis yg pintar, benar benar seperti secercah sinar yg indah. Namun belakangan ini ia agak pemurung, lebih sering menyendiri, dan mulai merasakan kesulitan belajar.

Ia ingat, jika tadi hinata bilang kumpul di tempat kemarin, mungkin berkumpul lagi bersama sahabat sahabatnya baiknya itu bisa membuatnya melupakan banyak hal sejenak, ya, hanya sejenak. Tidak ada yg bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah ini kecuali dirinya sendiri, ia tahu itu, tapi lebih memilih lari dari seluruh masalah yg menimpanya.

.

.

.

"Hi Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata saat Sakura datang.

"Hi, kalian semua" sapa Sakura balik.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tidak penting, seperti fashion, anak band, bahkan guru magang yg baru masuk dikelas, Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura memanas saat teman teman wanitanya membicarakan guru itu, oh ayolah sakura kau masih kelas 3 SMA, sementara guru itu menurut teman temannya sudah masuk semester 8 di K.U alias Konoha University, berarti kau tahu kan berapa banyak perbedaan umur kalian, Sakura?

Menurut teman temannya, Sasuke Uchiha itu merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga konglomerat yg sudah terkenal diseluruh pelosok Jepang. Selain itu, wajah Sasuke Uchiha yg tampan melebihi model itu pula menjadikannya idola sejak sekolah dasar, dan yg paling penting Sasuke Uchiha itu terkenal sebagai _The Most Wanted Man._ Menurut kabar yg beredar, Sasuke Uchiha jugalah yg mengatur seluruh sistem kerja _Uchiha corporation _dari balik layar.

'_Sakura Haruno, kenapa kau seperti tertarik dengannya, sih, sampai sampai kau mencerna semua identitas Sasuke Uchiha di otak jeniusmu itu_' pikir Sakura dalam hati

"Wah wah. wajah Sakura-chan memerah, apa sahabat jenius kita satu ini mulai jatuh cinta, hm?" tanya Ino menggoda.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, kita ini sudah kelas 3 tahu, bukan watunya memikirkan itu, sebentar lagi kita ujian"kilah Sakura seperti biasa

"_hai, hai_ urus saja ujianmu itu. Aku tiak terima kalau nanti kau megeluh karena tidak pernah punya pacar" goda Ino lagi.

"Aku baru akan memikirkan itu saat aku sudah menjadi dokter yg hebat, kau tahu itu, _Pig_" kilah Sakura lagi.

"Dan disaat itu kau sudah nenek nenek, Saku-chan" Tenten mulai tertarik.

"Terserah kalian saja, toh aku tidak perduli itu asalkan aku bisa menjadi dokter, aku bisa tetap hidup walaupun tidak punya pasangan" kata Sakura akhirnya

"_Hai, hai_ terserah kaulah _ Forehead_ kami sudah memberitahumu, lho, jadi jangan menyesal nanti jika saat kau mencari cinta kau sudah menjadi nenek-nenek" kata Ino lagi.

"hah, terserah" seru Sakura akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

_Kalian tahu kalau manusia itu serakah? Ya, hampir semua orang mengetahui itu, tapi mereka tidak mengerti apa artinya manusia serakah itu. Tak terkecuali gadis remaja yg identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini, tapi ia akan segera mengetahuinya._

Sakura masuk kekamarnya berniat menyelesaikan tugas yg biologi yg diberikan kurenai-sensei untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Dilihatnya Tsunade sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang ditelfon. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera masuk kekamarnya, sudah terlalu banyak masalahnya, kalau mencuri dengar pembicaraan Tsunade, ia takut akan menambah masalahnya.

Sakura berusaha sebisa mungin mendapat nilai sempurna ditugasnya kali ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi dokter hebat seperti impiannya selama ini jika nilai biologinya saja rendah. Biologi itu kan pelajaran yg paling mendekati materi kedokteran, apalagi kurenai-ensei tadi memarahinya habis-habisan.

Tugas yg diberikan Uchiha-sensei juga tidak mendapat nilai sempurna seperti biasa, dia mendapat nilai pas-pasan dengan nilai terendah. Sakura, ekonomi itu pelajaran yg mudah, bagaimana mungkin kau mendapat nilai pas-pasan? Apa otak jeniusmu itu sedang mengalami kemunduran?

"Haruno-san, kau dipanggil Uchiha-sensei diruangannya" kata Chouji.

'_oh, baiklah apalagi sekarang? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masalah besar Uchiha-sensei?_' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat ia berlari keruangan Uchiha-sensei, berniat segera menyelesaikannya kalau memang ini akan menjadi masalah untuknya, ia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi.

"Permisi Uchiha-sensei, ini saya Sakura Haruno" kata Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Hn. masuklah" jawabnya singkat.

Sakura masuk keruangan Uchiha-sensei. Diliriknya seluruh ruangan itu masih benar benar ruangan yg polos, tidak seperti kebanyakan guru lain yg menaruh banyak foto diruangan mereka.

'_polos sekali ruangan ini, tapi malah menjadikan kesan seram_'pikirnya.

"Duduklah" perintahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa kupanggil diruangan ini?" tanyanya.

Sakira hanya bisa menggeleng, ia benar benar tidak tahu, memangnya kesalahan apa yg dilakukannya sampai dipanggil guru.

"Nilaimu menurun Haruno, dan penurunan ini benar benar drastis. Dari data nilai yg kulihat kau hampir selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tugas maupun ujian. Apa yg terjadi padamu?" jelasnya dengan pertanyaan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Uchiha-sensei"kilahnya

"Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada sesuatu yg terjadi begitu saja, bahkan terjadinya badai sekalipun" bantah Sasuke.

"Hanya sebuah masalah kecil, _sensei_ tidak penting" kilah Sakura.

"Tidak ada sebuah masalah kecil yg bisa membuat murid teladan sepertimu terancam tidak lulus tahun ini. Ceritakan padaku, sebagai guru mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Asalkah _sensei_ tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun" balas Sakura.

"Hn" balasnya singkat.

"Orang tuaku meninggal, sensei lalu ada seorang wanita yg mengaku sebagai ibu kandungku. Belakangan ini aku hanya berfikir untuk apa kaa-san dan tou-san benar benar menyayangiku padahal aku anak angkat. Tapi aku juga berfikir, mereka benar benar memanjakanku dan bekerja keras untukku, tapi mengapa mereka tega membohongiku. Aku merasa dunia ini kejam, aku ditinggalakan dua orang yg selama ini selalu ada disisiku, memelukku disaat aku terpuruk, menarikku untuk bangkit, tapi dibalik semua itu mereka menyimpan kebohongan. Belakangan ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku dengan semua kebohongan mereka yg membuatku bingung. Kenapa membuatku bingung disaat aku tidak punya siapapun yg bisa menarikku untuk bangkit" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, sambil air mata mengalir deras dimanik emeraldnya.

'_cih, tukang merajuk. Dasar anak manja_' pikir Sasuke

"Haruno, tidak selamanya kita bersama orang lain, karena itu berusahalah untuk mandiri. Jalani hidupmu dengan penuh kebanggaan walaupun hatimu sudah hancur sekalipun. Kedua orang tuamu pasti punya alasan untuk itu, dunia tidak hanya milik dirimu sendiri, Haruno. Aku tahu kau punya cita-cita yg hebat, jangan sampai masalah seperti ini menghancurkan impian besarmu itu". Nasihat Sasuke, ia heran dengan gadis merah muda dihadapannya ini

'_kenapa murid teladan yg ramai diperbincangkan guru ini kerjanya merajuk seperti bayi_'' pikir Sasuke.

"_Arigatou Sensei_, aku mengerti sekarang, aku harus berjuang apapun yg terjadi" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat nilaimu jelek lagi setelah ini". Jawab Sasuke ketus

Sakura langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yg masih menatapnya tajam, kalau tatapan itu bisa membelah, mungkin ia sudah hancur berkeping keping.

'_Haruno, tidak selamanya kita bersama orang lain, karena itu berusahalah untuk mandiri. Jalani hidupmu dengan penuh kebanggaan walaupun hatimu sudah hancur sekalipun. Kedua orang tuamu pasti punya alasan untuk itu, dunia tidak hanya milik dirimu sendiri, Haruno. Aku tahu kau punya cita-cita yg hebat, jangan sampai masalah seperti ini menghancurkan impian besarmu itu'_ Sakura masih memikirikan kata kata sensei itu dengan wajah memerah sambil mengingat ngigat wajah datarUchiha-sensei

'Sakura kau ini apa apaan, kau itu harus memikirkan ujian, bukannya guru dingin itu' bantah otaknya keras.

"Tapi, kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu diberikan _kaa-san_ saat aku sedih. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini menghancurkan semuanya"

_Disaat aku mulai memikirkanmu_

_Apa kau akan memikirkanku pula_

_Disaat aku rela mengorbankan apapun untukmu_

_Apa kau akan melakukan hal yg sama untukku_

_Apapun itu_

_Saat ini kau akan menjadi segalanya untukku_

TBC

.

.

.

.

[A\N] mohon maaf kalau fict ini bener bener gk mutu, saya sendiri masih newbie, ini fict pertama saya. Jadi tolong jangan di flame, dan kalau bisa kritik saya, saya tahu fict ini bener bener gk bagus. Tapi saya mohon sebesar besarnya untuk jangan diflame dan menghancurkan semangant menulis saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine

Warning!

kebanyakan typo/ miss typo. alur berantakan, cerita seenak jidat author, cerita kayak sinetron, gak ada bagus-bagusnya

**so,let's star it**

* * *

"Saku-_chan_, nanti jangan pulang sendiri, ya. Biar _Kaa-san_yang jemput. Ada yang ingin _Kaa-san_pertemukan denganmu." kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Ha__'__i, _Tsunade_-__kaasan_" Jawab Sakura. Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Tsunade mengehela nafas panjang. Ia tahu Sakura masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai ibu kandungnya. Seharusnya ia tidak terburu-buru mengambil tindakan sepenting ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini permintaan terakhir kakeknya. Kalau tindakan in itidak dilakukan...

Bukan hanya dijatuhkan dari kursi penguasa tertinggi keluaraga Senju,

Hubungan baik antara Senju dan Uchiha yang sudah susah payah dibangun kakeknya dan Uchiha Madara akan hancur begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomen, Pig__._ Aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Sebuah acara menantiku." kata Sakura setelah menerima telefon dari Tsunade.

"_Daijoubu, Forehead__. _Apa itu acara kencanmu, hm~?" goda Ino.

"Bukan, _baka_!" bantah Sakura.

"_Ha__'__i, ha__'__i_."

"Sudah, aku pulang saja. Malas aku berdebat denganmu _Pig__._" Kata Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah malas.

Sakura langsung pergi keluar kelas menginggalkan Ino yang melongo tidak percaya dengan tingkah sahabat berjidat lebarnya itu. Biasanya Sakura akan marah-marah jika Ino menjawabnya dengan tidak serius. Apalagi biasanya Sakura tidak pernah ingin pulang secepat seperti ini, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Ino heran.

"Saku-_chan_!" Teriak seorang wanita dari balik jendela mobil.

"Tsunade-_kaasan_? _Nani kore_?" Tanyanya heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Ayo kita belanja, kau membutuhkan itu, _Honey__._" ajakTsunade.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai saat ini yang tidak tahu kebenaran atas seluruh perkataan Tsunade di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mempercayai, berfikir positif, dan mengikuti keinginan Tsunade adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan untuk menunujukkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada Tsunade sebagai sosok ibunya.

Bukan hanya untukTsunade, tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Demi mencegahnya terlalu banyak berpikir dan membuatnya menghancurkan prestasi yang sudah dibangunnya semenjak Sakura masih di _elementary school__._

'_Haruno, tidak selamanya kita bersama orang lain, karena itu berusahalah untuk mandiri. Jalani hidupmu dengan penuh kebanggaan walaupun hatimu sudah hancur sekalipun. Kedua orang tuamu pasti punya alasan untuk itu, dunia tidak hanya milik dirimu sendiri, Haruno. Aku tahu kau punya cita-cita yg hebat, jangan sampai masalah seperti ini menghancurkan impian besarmu itu__.__'_

Ah, lagi-lagi Sakura memikirkan kata-kata yang disampaikan sensei tampan yang satu itu. Bahkan memikirkan raut wajah guru tampan itu saat mengatakannya. Dari ekspresi yang terlihat bosan, mulai serius, kembali datar, bahkan wajah ketusnya saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Cih, Uchiha-_sensei_ tak bisakah kau tersenyum sekali saja? Atau hanya sekali dan... untukku saja...'Batinnya tersipu.

"–Ra... Sakura!" Kata Tsunade sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. Kata-kata Tsunade membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura tentang sang guru magang tampan itu.

Manik _emerald_ gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap –sambil terus menatap kedepan– baru setelahnya menatap _kaasan-_nya yang memperhatikannya bingung.

"_Gomen kaa-san__,_ aku melamun." Ujarnya pelan setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan aneh, setidaknya menurut Sakura.

"_Daijoubu_, ayo kita pilih pakaian untuk malam ini, _honey__._"kata Tsunade setengah tertawa melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

"_Ha-ha__'__i__._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan tidak nyaman di _restaurant_ dalam balutan _long dress_ putih tanpa lengan yang tadi siang dibelinya bersama Tsunade. Ini sudah terlalu malam,dan seharusnya dia sudah tertidur lelap diranjangnya atau

mempersiapkan materi untuk pelajaran besok. Dia sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi lulus, jangan sampai karena acara bodoh seperti ini nilainya menurun 'lagi'.

'_Haruno, tidak selamanya kita bersama orang lain, karena itu berusahalah untuk mandiri. Jalani hidupmu dengan penuh kebanggaan walaupun hatimu sudah hancur sekalipun. Kedua orang tuamu pasti punya alasan untuk itu, dunia tidak hanya milik dirimu sendiri, Haruno. Aku tahu kau punya cita-cita yg hebat, jangan sampai masalah seperti ini menghancurkan impian besarmu itu__.__'_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Uchiha-sensei muncul di benaknya.

Ada apa dengan kata-kata itu?

Apa sebenarnya itu adalah kata-kata kutukan sehingga dia selalu memikirkannya?

Tapi kata-kata kutukan tak akan semanis itu, tolong dipikirkan baik-baik.

"Saku-_chan_, itu dia yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."Lagi-lagi Tsunade membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan putrimu itu bahagia memikirkan _sensei_ kesayangannya itu, Tsunade?

Sakura menelusuri arah jari telunjuk Tsunade, dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersama seorang wanita dewasa, yang sepertinya ibu dari pemuda itu. _Emerald__-_nya terbelalak, semakin dekat semakin jelas, itu...

Uchiha-_sensei_!?

Panjang umur sekali kau, Uchiha. Baru dipikirkan, langsung muncul.

"Uchiha-_sensei_? Tapi-... Kenapa-... ..._Uso_..." Ujar Sakura pelan bertanya-tanya melihat seseorang yang dia bayangkan berada didepan mejanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Aku sudah pernah melihatmu lewat foto, tapi tidak kusangka kau akan semanis ini, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana, Sasuke? Bukankah gadis ini sungguh manis?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Sasuke.

"Haha, tentu saja Mikoto. Siapa dulu ibunya." bangga Tsunade pada wanita yang bernama Mikoto itu. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyebunyikan wajahnya yg memerah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

'Manis? Anak manja yang sukanya merajuk ini? Bahkan kau belum mengenalnya, _kaa-sa__n_. Dia hanya akan membuatmu repot karena masalahnya.'

"Aduuuh.. jangan malu-malu. Ayo, saling memperkenalkan diri." kata Mikoto penuh semangat.

"A-ano.. Mikoto-o_baasan_, se-sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal... Uchiha-_sensei_ adalah guru ekonomi disekolahku." Jelas Sakura masih menunduk malu.

'Cih, tidak perlu dijelaskan, bodoh. Kau hanya akan membuat mereka histeris kegirangan entah karena apa' pikir Sasuke lagi

"KYAA! Ternyata begitu~! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga Sakura-_chan_ di sekolah, Sasuke-_kun_! Sakura-_chan_ juga jangan memanggilnya Uchiha-_sensei_ lagi, panggil saja Sasuke-_sensei_. _Nee_?"

Benar, kan? Mikoto histeris.

"Sudah-sudah, Mikoto... kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah ya." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

Mereka duduk kembali, membicarakan banyak hal terutama tentang perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dari pembicaraan, Sakura mulai mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya bangga.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dingin. Entah kenapa dia membenci gadis yang menurut ibunya manis ini.

Dia benci saat Sakura menyimak kata kata ibunya.

Dia benci saat Sakura menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

Sakura terlalu naif menurutnya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura punya banyak masalah yang sangat ditunjukkannya disekolah, tapi sama sekali tidak ditunjukkannya disini.

Sasuke benci Sakura yang menurutnya tidak jelas kepribadiannya, entah dia memang hanya mencari perhatian karena masalahnya, atau memang betul itu adalah masalah yang dihadapinya. Tetap saja itu menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Kalau memang bisa berpura-pura tidak punya masalah, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke menjadi guru magang karena dipaksa teman teman satu grup kakaknya?" kata Tsunade menahan tawa.

"Iya, Sasuke benci sekali dengan mereka yg suka sekali berlaku konyol, sampai tidak sadar mengiyakan permintaan mereka agar mereka cepat cepat pergi dari kamarnya." balas Mikoto yang baru saja mencoba menahan tawa setelah di _deathglare_ Sasuke.

"Sudahlah... Jadi, kapan... kira-kira acara pertunangannya bisa diadakan?"

"Kalau bisa secepatnya, bagaimana kalau bulan depan? Sasuke? Sakura?" tanya Mikoto meminta persetujuan.

"Hn."

"Eh, bulan depan? Apa tidak bisa diundur?" Pinta Sakura

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Ano... Sebenarnya bukan begitu... Ya, tapi aku sudah kelas 3, sebisa mungkin aku ingin belajar maksimal." Jawabnya.

"kau begitu pandai Sakura-_chan_. Apa nilainya bagus, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto pada putra bungsunya yang tampak tidak berminat pada pembicaraan antara ibunya dan 'calon tunangannya' itu.

"Hn, menurun belakangan ini" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kenapa nilaimu menurun belakangan ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"A-ahh... Ha-hanya sedikit stress saat mau ujian." Jawab Sakura bohong.

Sasuke tahu jelas itu bohong. Dan dia benci kebohongan itu, dia benci perempuan naif seperti itu.

"Ya, sudah, pertunangannya kita tunda sampai Sakura selesai ujian saja bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"_H-hai__._"

'Dasar sombong. Kau pikir aku tak tahu otak licikmu untuk mengambil hati _kaa-san_? Aku tidak hanya tahu, tapi sangat paham cara berfikir wanita naif sepertimu.'

_Dia hanya menatapku dingin_

_Disaat aku menatapnya penuh harap_

_Dia mengacuhkanku_

_Disaat aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya_

_Apa yg sebenarnya dia inginkan_

_Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirinya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, maafkan aku Karin. Ibuku menyuruhku menemaninya menemui calon tunanganku." Kata seorang laki laki berambut _raven_.

"Calon tunangan? Oh, jadi begitu? Setelah lama kita menjadi pasangan kekasih, kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku tidak terima Sasuke-kun!"Seru gadis bernama Karin itu.

Tenang saja, aku akan segera membuatnya yang menghentikan pertunangan ini. Dam dengan begitu... seluruh warisan akan benar benar jatuh ketanganku." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Kau memang kejam, Sasu-koi. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Karin."

Sasuke jauh lebih menyukai wanita yang jahat tapi dengan mudahnya mengatakan isi hatinya seperti Karin, daripada perempuan naif yang selalu berbohong seperti Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke, mungkin kau lebih naif daripada Sakura, kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan keberadaan wanita ini pada ibumu.

Tahukah kau? Karena kenaifanmu itulah semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit daripada kebohongan seseorang.

"Kau mau pulang, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin masih bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau membuat _kaa-san_ curiga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pulanglah, asal tidak pernah melupakanku, Sasu-koi." Pinta Karin manja

"Tidak akan pernah, _Hime__._" Jawab Sasuke tenang, seraya mengecup dahi kepala Karin.

'Kalau memang Sakura yang menjadi calon tunangan Sasuke-_kun_ akan menjadi penghalang hubunganku dan Sasuke-_kun_, terpaksa dia harus kusingkirkan seperti gadis-gadis sebelumnya. Sasuke-_kun_ harus menjadi milikku! Dan untuk itu aku rela melakukan apapun, bahkan membunuh sekalipun.' Pikir Karin licik.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih duduk di bangku café. Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Karin punya obsesi padanya. Sasuke juga bukannya tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Karin pada gadis-gadis yang pernah dijodohkan ibunya padanya.

Tapi dia sendiri tidak begitu perduli pada nasib gadis-gadis malang itu, bahkan tidak perduli pada nasib Karin jika hubungan mereka diketahui ibunya.

Beginilah cara Sasuke bahagia, dengan menyakiti jutaan wanita yg mengidolakannya dengan Karin yang dia gunakan sebagai tameng. Dia sendiri tidak mencintai Karin, tapi dia butuh wanita yang berguna baginya. Dan Karin yang merupakan perempuan licik dan egois sangat tepat untuk itu.

Licik?

Memang, tapi bukankah itu yang selalu digunakan manusia untuk mencapai apa yg diinginkannya?

Sasuke tidak perduli, asalkan impiannya tercapai dia tidak perduli berapa banyak mayat yang tergenang dibawah singgasana yang selalu dicapainya. Dan jika Sakura harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka, maka Sasuke tidak akan pernah segan segan membunuhnya.

Sasuke tidak perduli jika Sakura masih benar-benar polos dalam menjalani kehidupan, karena menurutnya Sakura itu naif dan bukan polos.

Sejenak, bayangan gadis itu muncul dibenaknya, membuat Sasuke harus menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangannya.

'Sial... Kenapa tiba-tiba aku terpikir tentangnya?

_Manusia itu naif_

_Naif dan penuh kebohongan_

_Bagaimana cara manusia menkalaninya_

_Hanya manusia yang tahu_

**_ d_**

* * *

[A/N] Makasih banget yg udah mau ngebaca fict yg sama sekali gak bagus ini, apalagi yang udah mau review, fav, and follow. ini pertama kalinya saya masuk kedunia perauthoran, jadi pas ngeliat ada review, entah kenapa seneng banget. makasih juga buat Miyucchi sang Cappucino yang sangat baik mau ngebeta chapter ini, sekali lagi makasih, ya..

Beta-ed ny : **Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

**#PojokBacotanMiyucchi : Woohooo! Akhirnya selesai juga nge-beta! Daku harap fic ini juga gak bakal hiatus, seperti keadaan fic first story daku ;w; **_**Ganbatte ne, boku no tomodachi**_**! Daku akan selalu nge-beta fic dirimu, tenang saja!*waving hand virtually*Gomen kalo masih ada typo, daku juga manusia :'3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo dan miss typo bertebaran, alur kelambatan, ide pasaran

* * *

Pagi, adalah waktu dimana setiap orang memulai kehidupan, begitupun gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang meregangkan badan didepan jendela kamarnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Yosshu. Semangat Sakura ini hari terakhir ujian" semangat gadis bernama Sakura itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari Kamis, hari terakhir Ujian kelulusan SMU. Tanpa terasa hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan berakhir, siswa-siswi akan segera menyelesaikan masa masa SMU yang menyenangkan. Memulai kehidupan baru yang entah akan lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Sakura sendiri sudah memiliki dambaan masa depan, sudah menerima tawaran jurusan kedokteran dari salah satu universitas ternama, memiliki calon tunangan yang entah sejak kapan mulai dia cintai, walaupun dia bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaan calon tunangannya itu

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ino-_pig_, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak Sakura! Ini penyiksaan terhadap anak! Ipa adalah pelajaran paling biadab yang pernah ada!" jawab Ino berteriak.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabat pirangnya yantg tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih di _elementary school_. Padahal menurut Sakura, sahabatnya ini pintar, bahkan masuk kategori genius, sayang sekali sikap pemalasnya itu tidak pernah menghilang. Jika ada yang mencari bukti kepintaran Ino, tanyakan pada guru bahasa, Ino selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Garis bawahi kata SELALU dan SEMPURNA dipelajaran bahasa.

"Sudahlah, _Pig_, berdoa saja supaya nilaimu itu bagus" jawab Sakura setengah tertawa, siapa yang tidak tertawa jika sahabatmu mengatakan pelajaran kesukaanmu sebagai pelajaran biadab.

"Itu akan terjadi jika kau yang mengerjakan soal itu. Tanpa belajarpun nilaimua akan bagus! Berikan aku contekan _forehead_" Ino mulai merajuk sambil teriak teriak.

"Kita tidak sekelas, _Baka_!" Jawab Sakura tegas.

Dan Ino hanya bisa cengengesan tepat didepan wajah Sakura yang sudah mulai mengkerut melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut contekan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kekelas saja" kata Sakura akhirnya.

Kata Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang mulai menangis pura pura dibelakangnya(?) Sakura hanya cekikikan mendengar tangisan sahabatnya itu.

BRUK

Oh, bagus Sakura, siapa yang kau tabrak kali ini?

"kau baik-baik saja, Haruno?" Tanya orang yang ditabraknya dengan suara berat dan nada yang akan membuat setiap orang merinding.

Bagus, kau menabrak seorang Uchiha-sensei, Haruno. Menabrak seorang Uchiha-sensei, ditengah taman sekolah, kau benar benar jenius, Haruno.

"Aku baik baik saja _sensei_" kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Hn, baguslah" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu pergi meningglkan Sakura.

DZIING

Oke, Sakura merasakan bahaya besar kali ini, bagus yang kau tabrak tadi Uchiha sensei, ingat Uchiha sensei, guru magang paling tampan disekolah ini, PALING TAMPAN, akan ada banyak masalah jika sampai berinteraksi dengannya, karena anak perempuan yang lain akan memakimu.

Sakura cepat cepat berlari marasakan hawa bahaya disekitarnya, Sakura tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan baju basah. Hari ini dia akan ada pertemuan dengan ibu Uchiha-sensei yang barusan dia tabrak itu.

Menurut Sakura, Uchiha-sensei itu tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Bahkan untuk menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya seperti tadi, atau mungkin dia memang tidak perduli sama sekali. Raut wajah Sakura mendadak berubah mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pakai baju apa hari ini, " Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura jangan lama-lama sayang, kita harus sampai dikediaman Uchiha sebelum jam makan malam" teriak Tsunade dari bawah.

Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura bahkan baru membuka lemari, dan _kaa-san_ barunya(?) itu sudah menyuruh buru buru.

"Sudah, aku pakai yang ini saja" kata Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada dress putih selutut dengan hiasan dedaunan berwarna hijau.

Sakura memakainya dengan menyocokkan dengan heels 3 cm berwarna hijau dan jepit hijau dirambutnya. Bisa dibilang penampilan Sakura kali ini benar benar berbeda dengan penamilan sehari-harinya yang seperti preman pasar impres.

"Hehe bisa juga aku menjadi cantik" kekehnya mengejek dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, alasannya disuruh kerumah kediaman Uchiha adalah untuk membicarakan pertunangannya. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengenakan melihat Sakura tersenyum kepada ibunya itu, seolah-olah sedang mencari perhatian pada ibunya itu, apalagi kakaknya terlihat sangat menerima keberadaan Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura tersenyum, siapa yang tidak akan senang jika diterima dengan sangat baik oleh 'calon tunangan'nya sendiri. Mungkin diantara semuanya hanya Sasuke yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan, aku ingin bulan depan acara pertunangan ini benar benar diadakan. Bisakan, kau mencari cincin dan juga gaun dengan Sasuke-kun besok?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura mau, ini bisa dijadikan ajang pendekatannya dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya benar benar membencinya, lihat saja matanya yang selalu menatap Sakura tajam.

Sasuke benar benar berbeda dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Wajah Itachi tidak lebih buruk dari Sasuke, tapi Itachi lebih ramah dan menyenangkan diajak bicara dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Sasu-chan bisa, kaa-san, siapa yang tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemani gadis secantik Sakura-chan" goda Itachi.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mengerut saja, sementara Sakura _berblushing_ ria mendengar godaan Itachi yang menyebutnya cantik.

"Tentu saja, Itachi, kalaupun Sasuke tidak mau kaa-san akan memaksanya " kata Mikoto terkikik mendengar godaan putra sulungnya itu.

Sakura semakin _blushing_ dengan dukungan perkataan Mikoto, sementara raut wajah Sasuke semakin keras tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak acara besok.

Kalau saja boleh menolak, Sasuke akan menolak dengan sangat keras acara pertunangan itu. entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dibawakan ibunya padanya yang berkahir dengan mengundurkan diri atau jalur kematian yang sudah terencana.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah membawa puluhan perempuan kerumah, Sasuke tidak pernah membawa perempuan kerumah. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah dibawanya adalah sahabat dekatnya yang bernama Naruto, yang tak lain adalah sepupu Karin. Ibu manapun akan curiga jika anak laki-lakinya seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, mau masuk ke universitas mana?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendapat tawaran dari _University of Konoha_ di jurusan kedokteran umum" Jawab Sakura sesudah menguasai dirinya yang tadinya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba tiba Mikoto.

"Wah sepertinya aku akan mendapat calon menantu yang pintar" puji Mikoto.

"Hehe. Baa-san bisa saja" jawab Sakura pada Mikoto dengan wajah memerah mendengar pujian Mikoto kepadanya yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Wajah Sasuke semakin tidak mengenakan melihat keluarganya itu benar benar akrab dengan Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Sakura itu pembohng, pengecut, dan jangan lupakan sifat naif yang melekat pada dirinya.

Sakura yang melihat kerutan diwajah Sasuke langsung menunduk. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan itu membuat Sakura takut, bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya.

Tidak pernah ada interaksi penting diantara keduanya. Disekolah hanya seperti guru dan murid pada umumnya. Dan jika ada acara makan malam seperti ini yang aktif bicara hanya Sakura dan ibunya. Sementara Sasuke hanya akan diam menatap semuany tajam. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Sakura sudah mati terbunuh tatapan Sasuke.

Akhir tahun pelajaran ini, Sakura akan masuk ke U. K(University of Konoha). Sementara masa magang Sasuke juga akan habis akhir tahun ini, Sasuke akan kembali menjadi mahasiswa.

Sakura sendiri senang bisa menjadi junior Sasuke, dan bukan lagi menjadi murid Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain Sakura takut, jika saja Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih atau perempuan yang dicintainya. Sakura takut jika saja Sasuke akan membencinya karena menganggapnya sebagai perusak hubungannya

Sementara Sakura sendiri sadar jika dia mencintai gurunya ini. Katakan terima kasih pada Ino yang selalu mengumbar-ngumbar rasanya jatuh cinta padanya.

Kedua ibu itu melihat keanehan pada anak anak mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura diam, sementara Itachi berceloteh ria. Sebenarnya ini acara Sasuke dan sakura atau acara Itachi, mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan kedua ibu berbeda marga ini.

"Ha ha, sepertinya mereka sudah mengantuk Miko-chan. Lebih baik kami pulang" kata Tsunade yang akhirnya bosan melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka yang diam tak menentu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya diam diam menyeringai seolah berkata "_Bagus, pergi sana_!". Itachi menyadari seringai yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, dan dia mengerti artinya, sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mengintrogasi adik kesayangannya itu.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu Tsuna-chan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Tsuna-chan Sakura-chan " Jawab Mikoto yang sebenarnya tidak ikhlas Sakura dan Tsunade pergi.

"Sasu-kun, antar mereka sampai dipintu depan, ya.." perintah Mikoto pada anak bungsunya yang masih duduk dengan santainya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu dengan sopannya mengatakan atau tepetnya memerintah dengan sopan " Sebelah sini, _baa-san_"

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, ayo Sakura" kata Tsunade sedikit cekikikan mendengar nada memerintah dalam kata kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke-kun" kata Tsunade setelah mereka sudah didepan pintu masuk

"Hn sama sama baa-san" kata Sasuke berpura pura sopan

Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Akhirnya berakhir. Syukurlah mereka pergi dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"Kau senang mereka pergi, dasar kau bodoh _otoutou_ ikut aku"

Sasuke merinding saat tiba tiba kakaknya sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menggunakan nada dingin yang membuat siapapun takut. Habis sudah riwayatnya kali ini, kakaknya pasti marah besar padanya.

Pada dasarnya Itachi itu sangat ramah dan jarang menggunakan nada dingin seperti itu, Itachi hanya menggunakan nada dingin saat mengancam atau sedang marah besar.

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut saat kakaknya menariknya kekamar kakaknya. Sepertinya dia akan diinterogasi kali ini, belum pernah Sasuke diinterogasi kakaknya jika urusan perjodohan. Salah bicara kali ini maka semua kesalahannya pada gadis gadis yang sebelumnya sudah disingkirkannya akan terbongkar.

Itachi mengunci pintu kamarnya sambil menatap dingin pada Sasuke yang sudah membeku sejak tadi. Tentu saja, siapapun akan takut jika melihat aura gelap yang berkibar dibelakang Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu, ha? Tidak menolak acara perjodohan ini, tapi sepertinya memberikan tekanan batin pada calon tunganmu itu?" bentak Itachi yang sepertinya gerah pada adiknya yang benar benar kekanakan itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku tidak suka padanya" Jawab Sasukebohong tapi tetap berusaha tenang

"Tidak suka? Lalu kau menerimanya sebagai calon tunanganmu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya hah?" bentak Itachi lagi.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kau menyukainya, heh? Samapi memikirkan perasaanya sejauh itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku harus dijodohkan dengan gadis pembohong, pengecut, dan naiv seperti anak itu, ha?" bentak Sasuke balik

Itachi geram, berani sekali adiknya ini, sudah tahu dia yang salah malah membela diri dengan perasaannya, dasar anak manja labil.

"Sakura cantik, baik, pintar, lalu dengan seenaknya kau mengatai nya seperti itu, hah? Kau lihat seperti apa dirimu? Kau membohongi kaa-san. Kau tidak berani mengatakan kebenarannya. Siapa yang seperti itu sekarang? Yang salah hanya kau!" bentak Itachi balik.

"Kalau kau memang memikirkan perasaannya sampai sejauh itu kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertunangan dengannya? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke gerah dengan desakan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa harus kau? Tentu saja karena aku bahkan sedang menyiapkan acara pernikahanku. Hanya kau yang masih single yang bisa dijodohkan dengan Sakura" Marah Itachi

"Pikirkan baik baik hal yang membuatmu sebegitu membencinya, jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Sekarang tidur, sudah malam Sasuke, besok kau harus belanja bersama Sakura" Lanjut Itachi yang akhirnya mengalah.

Tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia terus menerus berdebat dengan adiknya, bukannya perilaku Sasuke semakin membaik malah Sasuke akan semakin membenci Sakura.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan wajah merengut. Ia bahkan tadak tahu apa bagusnya Sakura dibandingkan yang lain sehingga ibu dan kakaknya benar benar menyayanginya. Sakura hanya pandai berkomunikasi, dan ibunya kesepian, sehingga dia sangat baik pada Sakura yang benar benar cerewet.

.

.

.

.

Dering weker mengganggu acara tidur Sasuke, bagus dia bangun pagi hari ini, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari paling sial dalam hidupnya, ia akan berada selama satu hari penuh dengan anak perempuan yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke berjalan kekamar mandi, ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini. Jalani saja seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang curiga.

Satu hari penuh bersama dengan gadis yang menyebelkan? Bayangkan saja sendiri.

Setelah selesai mandi, sasuke langsung kebawah dimana ibu dan kakaknya yang sedang memakan sarapan yang tersedia dimeja makan.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, ayo sarapan, sini, baru nanti kau jemput Sakura-chan dirumahnya, ya" Perintah Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"Tidak perlu, aku langsung kesana saja" Jawab Sasuke dan setelahnya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya.

Itachi menatap tajam adiknya yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya itu, datang dan pergi seperti angin, bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam pada ibunya, tapi terlambat Sasuke bahkan tidak menganggap kehadirannya dimeja makan itu.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mansion Senju, bukan karena bersmangat bertemu Sakura, tapi untuk melampiaskan amarah yang entah darimana datangnya.

Sesampainya didepan kediaman Haruno, dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan mengetuk pintu kediaman Senju dengan sopan dan langsung disambut oleh Tsunade.

Sasuke heran dengan kediaman Senju ini, jelas sekali bahwa disini banyak sertifikat penting, tapi sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya penajaga atau pelayan, seolah ini adalah rumah kosong yang tidak perlu dijaga.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun duduk disini dulu, ya. Sakura sedang mencari handphonenya yang menghilag tadi pagi" Sapa Tsunade.

Sebenarnya, bukan mencari handphone yang hilang, tapi Sakura sedang sibuk untuk mencari baju yang tepat untuk dikenakannya. Sakura tidak mau terkesan feminin tapi, tapi Sakura juga tidak mau terkesan sebagai perempuan tomboy dan cuek.

Dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menggunakan rok lipit seatas lutut berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan hiasan hijau. Sebagai tambahannya dia menggunakan selop hijau, cukup cocok untuk jalan jalan, bukan?

Sakura buru-buru berlari kebawah, Sasuke dan Tsunade yang mendengar langkah Sakura yang kencang itu langsung menoleh.

"Sudah ketemu handphonenya Sakura-chan?" tanya Tsunade lembut

"Tentu Kaa-san, handphone ku ada dalam rak bukuku" Jawabnya bohong.

"Pergilah bersama Sasuke-kun, oke?" kata Tsunade

"Baik kaa-san" jawabnya

"Hn, ayo Sakura" Ajak Sasuke yang tiba tiba ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Iya _sensei_."

Tsunade tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan sensei Sakura untuk Sasuke, sudah hampir menjadi tunangan juga masih memanggil sensei. Sakura benar benar sopan.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar dari mansion Senju dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba

"iya, _sensei_?" Jawab Sakura

"tidak ada panggilan _Sensei_ lagi, ok?" kata Sasuke

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Ibuku akan curiga" jawab Sasuke

"Baik Sasuke-san" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hn, satu lagi. Tidak ada satupun orang sekolah atau saat nantinya kau kuliah yang tahu bahwa status kita bertunagan" tambah Sasuke

"Ano, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura terkejut

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

DEG

TBC (**_to be continued_**)

* * *

[A/N] halo hai, kembali lagi bersama fict jelek punyaku, pertama mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri buat yang merayakannya maaf kalo telat. selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke 69. Makasih banyak yang mau ngereview, fav, dan follow, makasih juga yang udah ngebaca.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aku sudah memiliki kekasih"_

DEG

"A-apa? Tapi bukankah kita akan.. "

"Bertunangan? Itu hanya status sementara, dan hatiku sudah menjadi milik orang lain" Jawab Sasuke memotong kata kata Sakura dengan sedikit dusta.

Dusta?

Tentu saja dusta, sejak kapan dia memiliki gadis yang dia cintai?

Siapa gadis itu?

Karin?

Tentu saja bukan, Karin hanya sebuah alat baginya

"Mana bisa begitu?" Sakura sedikit diluar kendali

"Hn? Tentu saja bisa, kita bahkan baru saling kenal, Senju" Jawab Sasuke menyeringai

BUG

Sakura menggebuk dashboard mobil dengan penuh tenaga

"Tapi kan itu namanya bohong Sasuke? Apa kau mau membuat Tsunade kaa-san dan Mikoto baa-san sedih karena hal ini?" Sakura membentak Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak akan perduli, apalagi kalau aku menyeret perempuan itu kehadapan kaa-san, semua akan berakhir" Jawab Sasuke cuek dengan kemarahan Sakura yang lain daripada yang lain.

"Kalau begitu bawa perempuan itu dan ini semua akan berakhir" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke

"Sudah berani kau membentakku hah? Tenang saja tidak lama lagi akan kubawa dia kehadapanmu setelah semua ini selesai" Jawab Sasuke lagi

"TURUNKAN AKU" teriak Sakura

"Kau lupa acara belanja bodoh itu, he?"

Sakura langsung duduk diam tanpa mau menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeingai melihat kelakuan muridnya yang hari ini lain daripada yang lain.

_Sekalinya ada yang tampan, tinggal bertunangan jadi tidak perlu susah susah nyari malah kelakuannya minus, dimana keadilanmu tuhan?_

"TURUN" kata kata kasar Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura lamunan kisah cinta ngenesnya. Sepertinya Sasuke harus extra sabar hari ini karena teman kencannya hari ini suka sekali melamun.

"Tidak perlu pakai pita suara juga, kan? Berisik baka!" Bentak Sakura pada Sasuke yang mengganggu ketenangannya melamun.

Sasuke sempat terdiam mendengar teriakan Sakura yang membuat semua orang dilapangan parkir melihat kearah mereka.

BRUAGH

Sakura menutup pintu dengan begitu kencang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang benar benar kencang. Sasuke sempat memandang Sakura sejenak, baru setelahnya mengikuti Sakura dengan berjalan dibelakangnya.

_Calon tunangan tampan, pintar, kaya, walaupun tidak dikenal, malah kelakuan yang minus, dimana keadilanmu tuhan_

"Oi, sensei, ini dimana?" tanya Sakura tiba tiba

"Hn"

"Hn, itu dimana, jawab yang jelas, aku bukan alien yang mengerti kata katamu" bentak Sakura

Kerutan jelas jelas muncul didahi Sasuke, alien mengerti kata-katanya? Bukankah itu artinya dia juga alien?

"Ck, departement store"

"tentu saja ini departement store bukan dipasar malam, maksudku departement store mana?" Jawab Sakura mencak mencak didepan Sasuke.

"Ini departement store yang sering dikunjungi remaja seusiamu, masa kau tidak tahu? Kau ini perempuan bukan, sih?" jawab Sasuke

Tentu saja dia kesal melihat kelakuan muridnya yang benar benar diluar batas keanehan ini. Pertama, ini departement store yang paling sering dikunjungi anak gadis seusia muridnya itu. Kedua, departement store ini jaraknya hanya beberapa kaki dari sekolah tempatnya bersekolah, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu.

"Bukan! aku jarang kedepartement store, sensei" Jawab Sakura pada Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu, dia jarang kedepartement store jika tidak ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya disana.

"Hn, ini hanya beberapa meter dari sekolah" Jawab Sasuke akhirnya menyesal memberi pertanyaan seperi itu pada Sakura.

"Oh" Jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya belum puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Dan mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama layaknya pasangan kekasih yang masih belum bisa jujur pada perasaanya masing masing.

.

.

.

"Oi, sensei, ayo pulang" ajak Sakura cuek

"ini sudah jam makan siang, makanlah dulu" jawab Sasuke

"Aku mau makan dirumah saja sensei" jawab Sakura

Kkruyuuuk

Bunyi perut Sakura terdengar, sementara Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"kau butuh makan sekarang" jawab Sasuke sambil lalu meninggalkan Sakura

Sakura?

Jangan ditanya, dia hanya bisa pasrah berjalan dibelakang Sasuke, toh perutnya juga sudah mulai konser.

"I-chi-ra-ku-ra-men" kata Sakura mengeja nama restoran didepannya

"hn" imbuh Sasuke

"TEEMEEE? APA KABAR KAU?" teriak seseorang yang tiba tiba memeluk Sasuke, membuat Sakura bernyegit nyeri memikirikan kalau saja alasan Sasuke menolaknya adalah karena Sasuke itu, gay.

"ck, kau berisik dobe" balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"hei, siapa lagi kelinci merah muda ini teme? Kau mau anak ini hilang juga" tanya Naruto

Sakura semakin bingung,

_Untuk apa dia dihilangkan?_

_Kenapa laki laki ini mengatakannya sebagai kelinci merah muda?_

_Dan yang paling penting,_

_Kenapa dua laki laki ini mesra sekali?_

Saat Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tiba tiba datang gadis manis yang menepuk pundak Naruto

"Naruto-kun jangan lari lari begitu, dong. Aku kaget tiba tiba kau lari" katanya lembut, dan jangan lupakan senyuman anggunnya itu.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" kata Sakura setengah berteriak.

"lho? Sakura-chan? Sedang apa disini? Kenapa bersama Uchiha-sensei?" tanya Hinata bertubi tubi

_Tidak ada satupun orang sekolah atau saat nantinya kau kuliah yang tahu bahwa status kita bertunagan_

Mengingat kata-kata itu membuat Sakura terpaksa memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan.

"Aku tersasar disini Hinata-chan, lalu aku bertemu dengan Uchiha-sensei yang katanya sedang membantu kakaknya mengambil pesanan peralatan pernikahan, lalu aku lapar, dan Uchiha-sensei mengajakku kesini" jelas Sakura setelah menemukan jawaban yang mungkin.

"Kuharap Uchiha-sensei tidak bangkrut menemanimu makan Sakura-chan. hihi" goda Hinata.

"Makanku, kan tidak separah itu, Hinata-chan.." rajuk Sakura pada sahabatnya yang jailnya sedang kambuh ini.

"Lho? Saat kau lupa membawa dompet sabtu bulan lalu, aku terpaksa mentraktirmu sampai uang sakuku bulan lalu habis, lho.." goda Hinata lagi.

"Tapi, kan aku sudah mengganti uangmu Hinata-chan.." jawab Sakura malu mendengar godaan Hinata.

Naruto sampai melohok tidak percaya mendengar obrolan mereka, melihat tubuh Sakura yang proporsional itu rasanya tidak mungkin makannya sebanyak itu. Sementara Sasuke sempat tidak percaya tapi buru buru disembunyikannya, biasa, jaga images.

"Aku hanya bilang makanmu banyak, bukan soal uangku Sakura-chan" goda Hinata lagi.

"AAAAAA sudahlah aku memang selalu kalah berdebat denganmu Hinata-chan" jawab sakura menyerah, dan pecahlah tawa Hinata.

"Berani tertawa, ya hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura aneh

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, untuk apa aku takut tertawa Sakura-chan"

Klitik kilitik klitik

"Haha aduh sakura-chan berhenti geli"

"Minta ampun dulu"

"Iya, ampun Sakura-chan, ampun, geli, Sakura-chan" akhirnya Hinata minta ampun

"Bagus, itu baru namanya anak mama!" canda Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Iya mama" jawab Hinata patuh.

Naruto tertawa keras sekali melihat kelakuan 2 orang yang kelihatannya sahabat ini, yang sifatnya kekanak kanakan malah jadi mama, dan yang dewasa malah jadi anak.

Sementara Sasuke tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terkesan seksi sampai membuat gadis yang melihatnya hampir _nosebleed_. Sakura yang melihatnya pun sempat terbengong tapi cepat cepat menguasai pikirannya.

"sudah, ayo makan didalam" ajak Sasuke.

"baik papa" jawab Naruto

Dan mereka tertawa bersama melihat wajah Sasuke menatap Naruto yang lain dari biasanya.

Mereka makan bersama, Sakura dan Naruto kompak menghabiskan bermangkok-mangkon ramen yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, tidak bisa membayangkan monster seperti apa Sakura sampai bisa mengimbangi Naruto makan Ramen.

"selesai!" teriak Naruto yang membuat para pelanggan restoran itu menoleh kearah mereka sebentar, lalu acuh lagi. Mereka seperti sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Naruto itu.

"aku juga sudah kenyang" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat tumpukan mangkuk disamping keduanya hanya menghela nafas panjang, seprtinya ia akan dikelilingi orang orang dengan kapasitas perut berlebihan.

"Karena aku yang makan paling banyak, kalian semua aku traktir, tapi Sakura-chan, kau hanya kubayar setengah, ya.." imbuh Naruto.

"Yare yare Naruto, untung saja Kaa-san tahu kapasitas perutku" jawab Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon sakura yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sementara Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, senyumpun tidak dasar slenderman.

"hei, Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan kekasihmu ini, he?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum malu malu.

Tunggu, apa Sasuke bilang? Kekasih? Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu dan Sakura yang sahabatnya tidak tahu?

"tunggu, tunngu Hinata dan si Naruto ini pacaran? Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, ya Sakura aku malu membicarakannya" jawab Hinata

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, toh yang penting kau tidak dipacari playboy" jawab Sakura

Sasuke diam saat Sakura mulai bicara, Sakura benar benar berbeda dari gadis yang lain, saat marah dia bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan, didepan orang tuanya dia bisa sangat anggun, tapi jika didepan temannya dia lebih terlihat tomboi dan cuek.

"Oi, Sensei, aku sudah kenyang, ayo antarkan aku pulang" ajak Sakura.

"Hn"

"Sampai jumpa Sakura!" teriak Naruto

"Dah Sakura" timpal Hinata

Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi diikuti tatapan aneh dari Naruto

"Naruto, kau menyukai Sakura, ya?" tanya Hinata tiba tiba

"Cintaku padamu terlalu besar sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku jika kau meninggalkanku Hinata" jawab Naruto cuek

BLUSH

Sontak rona merah mulai menjalar keseluruh wajah Hinata

"Ayo, Hinata" ajak Naruto

"I, iya"

Lain Naruto dan Hinata lain pula Sasuke dan Sakura. Dimobil, Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Sakura risih sendiri.

"Apa lihat lihat? Ngefans?" teriak Sakura.

"Hn"

Huuuuuffffft

Sabar Sakura, sabar saja kalau menghadapi Uchiha sombong satu ini, tidak mungkin dia mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik kau buka jejaring sosialmu, cek handphonemu, atau mainkan game di ponselmu.

Trililit

Betul, kan? Gunakan saja handphonemu sebagai penghilang bosan.

From : Gaarasabaku *****.com

To : Saku_Haru_no *****.com

Apa kabar, sayang? Masih menungguku disana?

PS : Always missing you

Blush

Oh tentu saja, itu Gaara, Gaara. Laki laki dengan wajah datar yang mirip Sasuke, tapi dia masih punya sisi manis yang membuat Sakura mencintainya, membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajahnya saat sedang khawatir pada Sakura.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum sendiri membuat Sasuke penasaran dan tertarik untuk mengambil handphone dari tangan Sakura. Mudah sekali mengambil handphone dari tangan Sakura yang sedang melamun.

Setelah Sasuke selesai membaca pesan dari Gaara untuk Sakura barulah Sakura sadar handphonenya sudah tidak ada lagi ditangannya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah tidak lagi membaca pesan dari Gaara untuknya, melainkan sudah mengetik dari handphonenya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Sakura tertahan

"Hn?"

Bug

Handphone Sakura sudah jatuh diatas paha Sakura, Sakura membacanya dengan tangan bergetar

From : Saku_Haru_no *****.com

To : Gaarasabaku *****.com

Aku sudah tidak menunggumu, aku akan segera bertunangan

Tes

Sakura menangis membaca balasan email yang dibuat Sasuke, benar benar egois, seenaknya sendiri.

"Kau Jahat!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang masih menetes

Sasuke kaget melihat air mata yang menetes dari kelopak mata Sakura dengan begitu derasnya, seolah olah dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

"Kita akan segera bertunangan, jangan membuat skandal" Sasuke memperingati\

"Hiks. Kau boleh kenapa aku tidak boleh, itu namanya tidak adil bagiku hiks, kau jahat, hiks kau kejam" isak Sakura

Sunyi, begitulah keadaan yang terjadi setelah Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke. Sakura mencoba melihat kearah Sasuke dan

Pluk

Handphone pun sekali lagi jatuh ke paha Sakura.

From : UchihaSasuke *****.com

To : Karinuzu_maki *****.com

Kita putus, aku sudah bosan padamu

"Ta-tanpa basa-basi" gumam Sakura terbata bata

"Bagaimana? Kita seperti kekasih yang akan betunangan pada umumnya?"

"Ma-maksudmu? Kita jadian?"

"Hn"

* * *

[A/N] wuaaa rani bener bener gk update update.. abis rani sibuk.. iya, sih rani tahu nih cerita masih jelek banget, tapi rani harap ada yang mau nunggu nih cerita jelek. Numpang curhat, dikit, Rani disuruh ikutan lomba cerpen, gara gara sering bikin cerita, padahal ceritanya jelek jelek. mohon doa ya.. rani takut kalau kalah rani dijudge gitu.. oke, makasih deh


End file.
